Eri-Ko
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: In Part 2 of the Mecha Trifecta II, Yakumo Tsukamoto is responsible for creating a KO Robot. Just what IS a KO? Well, for one reason, Eri Sawachika is one of those KOs, and she is built by Yakumo, for a reason. But it seems someone may know about her KOs. Rated T for mild nudity, mild language, and mild violence.


On a peaceful morning in an empty Yagami High School, at six in the morning, Eri Sawachika, a blonde girl with long hair, done in pigtails, was in her school uniform, as she was walking to the building.

"6am… I wonder who'd call me at four o'clock in the morning." She thought, "They made the call, and it was a deep female voice. I wonder who is was…"

She stepped in, as she headed upstairs. As she went to the second floor, she saw a lone figure in the hallway, with black hair and in a white lab coat and pink blouse, with a blue skirt. Eri said, "Huh? Miss Osakabe?"

She turned around, revealing to be a girl with shoulder-length black hair, and with red eyes. She smiled, "Eri-Senpai."

Eri asked, "Yakumo? Why are you here?"

She spoke in a deep voice, "You came, right on time. If you didn't make it, by 6, I'd send you here, myself."

Eri asked her, "Okay, why the hell are you speaking like a man? And why did you summon me here?"

"Are you happy?"

"Me?"

"Tell me. Are you happy? Maybe I can help you."

"Yes, I am. I don't need help. I'm okay with being in school, on a Friday."

"Actually, today is Saturday. I had to make you lose track of time."

Eri gasped, as she yelled, "SATURDAY? WHY?! What did you do? Wait… How did-?"

Yakumo approached her and said, "I know you have a full-scheduled weekend on your hands, but there have been a change of plans. It's a good thing I set your internal calendar a day back, in order to avoid suspicion."

Eri shivered, "A day back? Wait… Do I remember anything, at all, about this?"

She spoke in a robotic voice, "_Time/Date Status reset to current time…_"

She covered her mouth, as Yakumo whispered in her ear, "_System Override – deactivate your personality data_…"

Eri stood in attention and was standing straight. Yakumo then ordered her to power down, as she remained in position, with her eyes going black. Yakumo removed her face and said, "Perfect. None will know the wiser. This weekend, I wanted to test you on your system settings and data, as I'm going to try and upgrade you. Will that be nice?"

Eri said nothing. She was still deactivated. She approached the blonde robot, as she was faceless, showing her LED eyes and speakermouth, in her chrome circuits. Yakumo reactivated her, and then said, "Eri… Come with me to the lab, so we shall begin your testing."

Eri beeped, "Understood, Master."

She thought, as she and Eri walked to an empty room, "No one comes here on a Saturday. So, I figured it'd be perfect to continue my tests. I hope Tenma doesn't know… I already made her breakfast, before I left."

Meanwhile, in Tenma's house, Tenma was still in bed, sleeping soundly. Her alarm was set for 8am, and Yakumo was busy with Eri, her robot drone, at 6:17am.

Back at the school, Eri stopped walking, as Yakumo said, "Eri?"

Eri froze, as she was still standing straight. Yakumo reached for her stomach and examined her circuitry. She said, "Oh, no. Her power cells are acting up, again. Better get to work on her."

She carried the stiff and rigid Eri robot in her arms, as she carried her to the lab, inside.

* * *

**_Miz-K Takase's  
Mecha Trifecta II  
PRESENTS:_**

* * *

**_Eri-KO_**

* * *

At the lab, which was a huge dark room, with computers and devices, beeping, Yakumo placed Eri on the table, as she was in her bra and panties, with a tarp covering her upper and lower body. She then opened her stomach panel and said, "I'll begin with the upgrades and repairs, starting here. You seemed to be worn out, Eri. Maybe I can reimburse your life, giving you newer memories. In any case, I can make you nicer than before. You _were _mean to Tenma, lately."

She approached the faceless robot, as she used a pair of pliers to tweak her wires and gears. She then whispered, "Now, let's test your motor skills. You've been a mess, lately…"

She tweaked her circuitry, as she beeped, while twitching her arm, "I am Eri."

She kept saying "_I am Eri_", as she was twitching her right arm and fingers, while Yakumo tested her motor skills on her arm. She then twisted a screw tight, as Eri moaned, from her speaker, "I am Eri…"

Yakumo said, "Oops. Too tight. Better try to go easy."

She fastened a screw, as Eri tilted her head back, with her legs stiffened, and her feet wiggling her toes a bit. Yakumo was confused, as she tugged a wire, again, wiggling her toes. She said, "Well, _this _is new. Never thought I'd see her become movable, especially since she's been around. Now then, these Kyoto Robots sure have become durable, on the _outside_."

Yakumo continued to work on Eri, as she continued speaking, as she was twitching a lot. She closed her panels and said, "Hmm… Her skin is showing signs of fading. First, we'll repaint her skin tone, and then, we'll continue the repairs."

She removed her underwear and the tarp, showing her bare naked body. She removed Eri's head and attached it to a small black box, connected to wires. She was warming up, as the wires connected to her begin to start-up her software. Yakumo replaced her face onto her head, and turned Eri's headless body. She held up a paint sprayer and begun to spray a flesh color, similar to Eri's skin, all over her body. As Eri's head was starting up, Yakumo, in a white mask, was finishing up reapplying her robot's skin color. When she finished, she stood the headless body on a pedestal and said, "Okay. Now we wait about 3 hours to dry, as the skin on her body will absorb the color into her, and we'll add a natural gloss in her."

She turned to the Eri Robot Head and said, "And as for you, while we wait, let us continue…"

Eri started up, as she spoke in a deep flat robot voice, "I am Eri Ko. Eri Ko. I am Eri Ko."

Yakumo said, "Your alias?"

Eri beeped, "I am Eri Sawachika. Age: 17. Born: Kyoto. Raised: Yagami. Systems are running at 87% efficiency – conclusion: acceptable functioning status; must be workable."

Yakumo said, "Are you saying that, since you are just a head?"

Eri beeped, "Affirmative, I am Eri Ko. _Kinetic Operator…_"

Yakumo smiled, "That is your function, as one of my Ko Drones. What is your purpose of living?"

"To observe this world… and examine all human life."

"Good… Good…" she smiled, as she hacked into her memories.

She then retyped in her defense motors, as she said, "Eri, we'll need to tone down your functions, for the moment, so you don't want to badly hurt Harima-senpai."

Eri beeped, "Acknowledged. I do not want to hurt a human, even if he looked like a jerk and a fuzzy bearded pervert."

Yakumo barked, "Eri! Shame on you!"

She deleted the _"Hairy Bearded Pervert_" remark from her databanks, as she said, "There. You should be ashamed of calling him a pervert. No need for rude remarks. No, be ready. Your body will be dry and applied, within the afternoon. I'm going to see Tenma, for a moment. I'll be back, in a moment."

She deactivated her head and then left the lab. She locked the door behind her, and then went to the stairway.

"No one… must know…"

* * *

On Monday, at school, Eri was on her desk, faced down and motionless. Tenma, a girl with long black hair and tiny pigtails, with her school uniform on, approached Eri, as she was out cold.

"Morning, Eri~!" She smiled, "How was your day?"

She approached the robot and asked, "Hello? You okay, Eri?"

She touched her back and said, "Hey, Er-."

"I'm fine," Eri spoke, as she was immovable, "Please do not disturb me."

She kept speaking in a monotone voice, "Tenma Tsu-Ka-Moto… I had a tough. Weekend. I needed to rest. My head."

Tenma was confused, as Yakumo was hiding behind the door, with an iPad in her hand, typing in Eri's remarks and responses, as she thought, "Darn you, Tenma. You caught me at a bad time. Eri's power cells are acting up, again… And her body is not functioning… Luckily, her voice is still speaking."

Tenma asked the downed Eri, "You need help, Eri-Chan! Let me take you to the-."

Yakumo then showed up, in her uniform, also, as she said, "_I'll _take her, Sis."

Tenma cringed, "Yakumo! Back me up! She's acting weirder and weirder, since the other day!"

Yakumo tilted her head to the left and said, "Really? How so?"

Tenma replied, "She's been acting slow and tired."

Yakumo said, "So, _that's _why… AHEM! I mean why don't I take her to the nurse's office for you?"

"YOU WILL? GREAT!"

She carried Eri in her arms, with her face adjusted uneven. She hid the face with her hand, as she whispered, "Blinding fluorescent lights… I think she's sick."

She carried Eri away, as Tenma thought, in confusion, "Strange… Eri didn't spoke like that, today, unlike the other day."

**XXXXX**

At the lab, Eri was on the table, with her face removed and her clothing in a white bin. She then examined her body parts and said, "Crap! It's happening… Her body is a complete mess, after the upgrade. We're going to need an overhaul."

She then examined her body and said, "Some of her parts are in working condition, but I need a Ko Robot body, exactly the same size as her. But who?"

She then thought, as she smirked, "I know…"

She held up her iPad and sent a text to Sarah Adiemus, her best friend.

At 1-D, Sarah, a girl with blonde hair, done in a bun, and in her uniform, was viewing her cellphone, which had a text from Yakumo.

_"To Sarah,  
Would you please come to the second floor? I need your help on something. It's an emergency.  
Yakumo"_

Sarah said, "It's nice. But what does she want?"

She went to the door and called, "I'm going for a moment. I'll be right back."

**XXXXX**

She arrived at the second floor, as Yakumo, in her white lab coat and uniform, beckoned to her. She said, "Thank goodness you came, Sarah."

Sarah asked, "Well, I came sooner, but you should've come down here and say something."

Yakumo smiled, as she showed her in, "It's something important. I needed something from you, Sarah."

They went in the lab, as Sarah said, in astonishment, "Wow. I never knew of this room. It must be the science room, beneath the science room."

Yakumo smirked, "Foolish android."

Sarah asked, "Did you say something?"

"Uh… No."

"Okay, then."

She then gasped, as she said, seeing something under the tarp, "OH! Oh… Look. Is this what you were working on?"

Yakumo said, as she pulled out a taser, from behind her back, "You could say that. It was tough, but it's not working well."

Sarah smiled, "Oh, I can take care of it. Let me fix it up for you."

She removed the tarp, as Yakumo crept closer to her. She gasped, as she was amazed, seeing the Eri Robot, on the table.

"Cute~!" She said, "You made a duplicate of Sawachika-senpai?"

Yakumo said nothing, as she held the taser, towards a rather busy Sarah, who was still admired by the robot. She said, "Yakumo, I think it is a work of art. I never knew you were so… talented in the fields of science."

Yakumo said, in her deep voice, "You could say that… or… you can say that I am a visionary, when it comes to repairing my pet project… especially to some of my recent works."

Sarah asked, as she turned around, "Uh, what are-? Why did you change your vo-?"

**BZZZZTZZZTZZZTZTZTZT!  
**Sarah was jabbed in the chest, by Yakumo's taser, as she shorted out. She collapsed onto the table, on her chest, facedown, with her eyes flickering to black and her body limp, like noodles.

Yakumo smiled, "Sarah Ko; a.k.a. Sarah Adiemus. Forgive me, but I must harbor your body, for the moment, so I can repair Eri Ko. You are a very helpful _Kinetic Operator_. Or, in this case, _been _a very helpful robot."

Sarah twitched and jerked, as electric waves flowed lightly around her, as she spoke in a loop, "I am Sarah Adiemus. I am Sarah Adiemus… I am Sarah Ad-d-d-d-d-diemus…"

Yakumo concluded, as she picked her up, "Aw, don't worry… I'll have the technicians build a new body for you… It'll take about five days or so, but I promise you'll be up and running."

She kept speaking on repeat, until she died down. Yakumo carried her in her arms and said, "Well, let's begin your dismantling…"

She removed her head and threw it into a bin, with discarded android arms, legs, and torsos in it. She then removed her arms and legs and said that her limbs are still workable. The torso of Eri's is still a mess. She then removed her breasts and tossed them into the bin. She said that Sarah's bust size is smaller than Eri's, and no one must know about the decreased or increased size of her chest. She wiped her forehead and said, "Okay… All finished. But I feel sorry for hurting my best friend, ripping her apart, and adding Eri's data and assets into her."

She reattached Eri's head onto Sarah's body and said, "Okay. Begin Voice Command… _System Override – download and assimilate to Sarah Ko's body, _Eri Ko."

Eri beeped, as she was attached, "Now assimilating…"

She her eyes turned to a bright golden brown glow, Yakumo then picked up her head and said, "Forgive me, Sarah… But Eri is broken, and I needed a spare body. But we have no bodies of her, left, so, we'll improvise, for the time being. Luckily, you're still in working condition."

She then tossed the head away, as she smiled, "Oh, well. I can always make more…"

**XXXXX**

Moments later, Eri, in her uniform, was standing in position, as she had a smile on her face.

"_All systems working… 100% efficiency…_"

Yakumo clapped, as she said, "Good, good. Now, Eri… Do you remember your system settings?"

Eri beeped, "Yes, master. I am _Sweet and Polite_."

Yakumo dropped to a THUD, as she moaned, "DARN! I knew I forgot to change her personality parameters!"

She opened her uniform, revealing her bare chest. She opened her breast panels, as it showed a small dial inside, with the setting on an LCD screen, saying _"Sweet and Polite_". She turned the knob and switched it to "_Sultry and Catty_". But she made a kissing gesture, as she smiled, "Hi, sexy…"

Yakumo moaned, "Wrong."

She turned the dial to "_Highly Bashful_". Eri blushed heavily, as she giggled, "Aw…"

Yakumo growled, "Damn it!"

She turned the dial again, as it was set to "_Complete Bitch_".

She then barked, "Hey, bitch! Get your hands off my boobs! You can't touch me like that, you overzealous loser! How dare you play with me, like I'm some sort of toy?"

Yakumo replied, "Well… Close…"

She turned the dial again, as it was set, _this time_, to "_Snobby, but Pretty_". Yakumo said, as Eri was back in her original personality, "Enh. Good enough, for now."

She reverted back to normal, as Yakumo smiled, "Eri-senpai."

Eri said, as she spoke normally, after her chest panel closed up, "Yakumo? How did we get here?"

Yakumo said, "Never mind. Let's get to class, right away."

"Oh, right."

They left to their respective classes, as Yakumo returned to Class 1-D. She locked the lab and said, "Finished. I'll be back, tonight."

She yawned, "WAAAAAH… Oh, man… That was too much…"

Eri asked, "You feel okay?"

Yakumo smiled, as she lied, "Sorry… Long night, last night."

Tenma cheered, as she saw Eri, back to normal. She hugged her, as Eri smiled, "Aw, Tenma. Were you worried about me?"

Tenma smiled, "Oh, I fear that you were sick."

Yakumo walked off, heading downstairs, as she said, "Well, _she's _happy. But just to be sure… I'll call her, tonight, maybe to do some tests."

**XXXXX**

That night, Yakumo was in her lab, examining Sarah's head, which was attached to the black box, but it was not responding, after the huge surge of electricity fried most of her circuits. She said, as she patted the head, "Sarah… It will take about 4 more days… and it'll be good as new."

She whispered, as she was waiting impatiently, "Where is Eri-Ko, anyway? How is she that late?"

She held up a phone, as she called Eri. She held the phone, and then dialed her number. Eri answered it and said, "Hello? Tsukamoto residence. Eri speaking."

"You-! My house?" She gasped, "Eri-Ko! Stand down!"

Eri, in her yellow pajamas and long hair, was on the phone, as she said, "Who's Eriko? Is that you, Yakumo?"

Tenma asked, "Yakumo? Oh. Is she at Sarah's?"

Eri was in her normal personality, as Tenma was concerned. Eri whispered that she told her that Yakumo was spending the night with Sarah.

"Well, where are you, _now_?" Yakumo complained.

Eri smiled, "Tenma's. She invited me to a slumber party. I couldn't refuse that offer."

Yakumo barked, "GET HERE, NOW! You were SUPPOSED to be here, in my lab!"

Eri beeped quietly, "Sorry, Master. But Tenma was very worried about me."

"Huh?"

"It seems that moment when she saw me, out cold… I felt hurt."

Yakumo moaned, "Blast it. You still have Sarah's old personality."

"I can't help it."

"It's fine. I'll let you stay with her. But after that, tomorrow morning, you come by and we'll do our test run. 4am, sharp. DO NOT be late. Understood?"

Eri smiled, "Yes, master. I obey your command."

She hung up, as Tenma asked, "Uh, Eri? _Yes, Master_? What was that for?"

Eri giggled, as she told her, "Uhhh… Just a funny gesture to her _and _her friend. She'll be back, around tomorrow."

She walked back to the room, as Tenma thought, "This is rather strange… Why is Eri suddenly speaking like she's in a trance? Could it be that she's changed?"

She smiled, as she shrugged her shoulders, "Nah. She'll be fine. We had a bath together, and she seemed okay. But I _don't _get the shiny skin she has."

**XXXXX**

Days later, at five in the evening, Eri was being scanned, as her body was showing signs of normal functions. Her systems were OK, as Yakumo smiled, examining her body. She said that Eri is still working well, but having to rebuild her body, full-on, was a hard task. One man in white appeared, as he held up a small female body, minus the head, which was wearing a red chrome swimsuit. He said that the body is finished, as Yakumo replied, "Good. Anyway, see if you can recover and repair her circuits in her CPU, since I examined her. She was badly shocked."

The technician said, "Yes, ma'am. Give me an hour or so to fix her."

He took the head, as Yakumo examined the new body for Sarah, setting her parameters to _Sweet and Polite_, while Eri was being rolled away, about to be fitted into her uniform. She continued to examine her circuits, as she tugged a wire.

**SLAP!  
**Yakumo was slapped in the face by Sarah's left arm. She moaned, "OUCH! That hurts. Maybe she was _too sturdy_. Never mind the electric shock, I hope her body is like Eri-Ko's."

She held one of Sarah's breasts and said, "Good. Rubber. Glad I remembered to upgrade the _Kinetic Operators' _skin from synthetic lifelike cloth to soft rubber. Rubber blocks electricity, of course. I felt awful, frying Sarah's CPU and OS. Luckily, I hope she'll forgive me."

**PUNT!  
**She gets kicked in the shin by Sarah's right knee. She groaned, as she grumbled, "I should stay away from the wires. Better examine her, when I-."

Suddenly, a knock was made, as Tenma was outside the lab, waiting in the doorway. She peered through the window and gasped, "Sis? How did she-?"

Tenma called, as Yakumo opened the door, "Hey, Yakumo."

"Sis? How did you get here?" Yakumo scolded.

"Sorry. But the other day you were in there, with Eri, and I figured you'd be there."

"Eri's not here, okay? Now leave."

Tenma pouted, and then said, "Uh, okay… Anyway, I was wondering if I could give this to Eri. She forgot something, this morning."

She held up her school bag and said, "Eri forgot this, but she already left. It's the notes for the exams, next week. And since the other day, you were with her, in there, I figured you'd be there. So, would you give this to her?"

Yakumo patted her head and said, "Sure. I'll give it to her."

Tenma smiled and said, "Thanks, Yakumo."

Yakumo added, "But you should go home, now. In any case, I'll meet you, later."

Then Tenma said, "Right. I'll be going to the store, for you."

She pranced off, as Yakumo shut the door. She then sat down and sighed deeply. She whispered, "Thank goodness… She almost found out about our _Kinetic Operators_. But, I'm doing fine."

She felt uneasy, as she yawned, "No… one… must know… Tenma… almost knew about me."

She then fell asleep, as the technician returned, taking Sarah's new body away, ready to be properly fixed up. Yakumo was tired out, as she was close to being discovered from exposing Eri and Sarah's true identities, sooner or later.

* * *

Yakumo returned home, the next day, but as she stepped inside, she called out, "Tenma? I'm home!"

She thought, "I think I'll take a break from working, and maybe spend time with her. She _is _my sister, after all."

But as she entered the living room, Eri was waiting for her. She gasped, "Eri-senpai?"

Eri said, "Tenma had left."

Yakumo cringed, "No… You didn't?"

Eri smiled, as she giggled, "Oh, I didn't hurt her, master. She just left."

Yakumo sighed in relief, "Oh, great, what a relief."

She said, as she ordered her to sit down, "Eri, sit down."

She showed her the school bag and said, "This bag… Tenma gave it to me. It's _your _bag. Is this your bag, Eri?"

Eri nodded, "Yes."

"And why did you leave it?"

"I forgot…"

She opened the bag and pulled out a white booklet. It was the _Kinetic Operator _plans. She said, "Eri, did you know that someone would've read this, if you left this here? Why, if you somehow left it, while a snooping girl, Tenma, for example, would read it all."

Eri replied, "But no one read it. It's hidden safely in my notes."

Yakumo scolded, "In your notes… And you'd expect me to believe it?"

Eri pouted, as she was sad. Yakumo asked her, "Where is she now?"

"I do not know, master," Eri said, "I was here, and she was not here."

Yakumo sighed, as she held up her cellphone. She remarked that her cellphone was upgraded with a GPS signal, since she gets lost, easily. She knew this, since she built it into the phone. She dialed Tenma's number, and then called her. But she got her voicemail. She then said, "Tenma. It's Yakumo. Where are you? I was looking for you, today, and you're not home. Call me back, when you can."

She ordered Eri to stay, as she left the house. She scanned with her phone and said, "Good. She's a couple of blocks away. I wonder where she went."

**XXXXX**

Minutes later, Tenma was on the bench, out cold, lying down. Yakumo found her, near a nearby park, and said, "Sis. There you are."

Tenma woke up and yawned, "Unh… Yakumo?"

She rubbed her eyes and asked, "What are you doing here, all the way from your secret place?"

Yakumo scolded, "Tenma, you know that my-. Oh, wait. You never went inside."

Tenma smiled, "Don't I always? I would never invade on your secret, Sis. Don't I know my own little sister?"

Yakumo smiled, as she was happy, "Sis. Come on. Let's go home. You look tired."

She picked her up, as Tenma was standing straight. She asked her, "So, Sis… Why _did_ you walk all the way here?"

Tenma said, "Well…" and then yawned, "After I felt worried about you and Eri, I had to take some "Me Time" alone. I had to walk all around the street, heading to where I wanted to go, but my body got tired. So, I decided to find a bench and take a rest. However, as I closed my eyes and feel relaxed… Uh, maybe I was _too _relaxed… and I guess I fell asleep. But as I slept, Yakumo, I worry that you might be doing something special with Eri, after everything that transpired."

Yakumo remarked, "Well, you were too upset about it. I'm fine, Sis. It's nothing to be worried about."

Tenma said, in a quiet voice, "That's what I'm afraid of."

**XXXXX**

Tenma returned to her house, only to meet with Eri, who switched back into her human personality. She bowed and greeted, "I let myself in. I'm sorry."

Tenma asked, "Uh, why is Eri here?"

Yakumo grumbled, "That, I do not know…"

Tenma moaned, as she walked off to her room, "I don't even care… I'm tired…"

She whined, as Yakumo approached Eri, "Yakumo… I'm so tired…"

Yakumo said, "Go rest in bed. I'll go ahead and make dinner, in a moment."

She whispered to Eri, "Is Sarah with you?"

"Yes, master. She is in your room, as requested."

"Good. But we'll make sure that Tenma's fast asleep. Then, we'll begin the tests."

"Yes, master. I am Eri. I am Eri."

"Okay! OKAY! No need for the beeps."

"But what about her dinner?"

"It's fine. I'll order out, so she won't mind the switch. This is vital."

She and Eri left to Yakumo's room, as Tenma was in bed, moaning in pain, dozing off. She groaned, "Ahh… I feel tired… Why did I worry too much? I get wrinkles, do I?"

She landed her head on the pillow and fell asleep. Yakumo peeked in and whispered, "None the wiser. She is sound asleep. Sleep tight, Sis."

She shut the door and turned out the lights.

One hour later, Tenma woke up, hearing voices.

"Master… Do what do I owe the pleasure?"

It was Sarah's voice. Yakumo then said, "Let us begin…"

Tenma moaned, as she sat up. She thought, "Uh… What was that? Yakumo and Eri have company?"

She looked at the clock and whined, "Aw, it's half past nine?!"

She then said, as she got up, "Well, I better scold her, for making me miss dinner. It's bad enough that she's my little sister, but-."

Her stomach growled, as she moaned, "But I'm hungry… Yakumo…"

She went to Yakumo's door, but heard the sound of metallic buzzing and whirring. She whispered, "Huh? Did she bring a computer home? No wonder she was busy…"

Curious as she is, she peeked to the door and was shocked by the discovery. Yakumo, in her room, was examining the circuitry of Sarah, as she was standing straight, moving her arms lightly. Yakumo stepped back, trying to avoid _another _strike. She smiled, as she said, "Sarah-Ko 2.0 status – OK!"

She turned to Eri, who was in her skirt and bra, with her midriff exposed, showing circuits and wires, began to examine her OS.

"Systems check… Eri-Ko seemed okay. Now, let's test your motor skills, Eri-senpai."

Tenma was pale white, as she stepped back to her room, completely horrified and bewildered. She lied down in bed, as she was so shocked.

"Eri? And Sarah? They're-. Yakumo is-? My best friend is a ro-? Her best fri-? No… How can it be so?"

She then figured it out, "So… That explains why Yakumo left, and did not return. But why?"

Yakumo went to Tenma's room, as she approached the door. She said, "I hope Sis is okay. I better see how she is doing."

Tenma gasped, as she feigned sleeping. Yakumo peeked, as she said, "Oh. She's fast asleep. Too bad. I think I'll nudge her. Her dinner is ready, though. I hope she'll like delivery. She won't know the difference."

Tenma growled, as she pretended sleeping, "She delivered? That liar…"

Tenma woke up, as she yawned, "Huh? Yakumo?"

Yakumo said, "Dinner's ready, Sis. You look so hungry. I didn't forget. I made you some curry, tonight."

Tenma thought, "She ordered curry. You robot-bullider…"

She smiled, "Sure. Why not? I love your homemade curry~!"

She thought again, "Especially someone who can make my friend into a robot… only to deceive me…"

She walked with Yakumo, as Tenma was still acting suspicious about her sister. She couldn't even figure it out, completely. Eventually, after dinner, she forgot about it, but still had that image in her.

**XXXXX**

The next day, Yakumo was leaving, going to her lab, as Tenma was by the front door. She blocked it and said, "Sis, we need to talk."

Yakumo asked, "What is it about? But make it fast. I need to-."

"Don't make any excuses!" She barked, "Yakumo, I _know _about the robots!"

Yakumo gasped, as she cringed, shivering in fear, "You don't know what you're talking about? Which part did you hear about?"

Tenma smirked evilly, "Everything… including the deceitful sister who made me curry, when it turns out it was delivery! I saw you with Eri and Sarah! And they are robot girls!"

She pointed at her and yelled, "NOW, FESS UP! WHO ARE YOU, AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO YAKUMO?"

Yakumo barked, "Sis, you're being ridiculous! I _am _Yakumo!"

She snuffed, as she thought, "And she knows _nothing _about my _Kinetic Operators_."

Tenma scolded, "Sis, you didn't have to lie to me. This isn't like you, at all. Why would you kept that secret, for so long, even after making our respective best friends into robots?"

Yakumo turned away and said, "Because…"

She said, "It's none of your business. You don't want to know the secret to their identities, at all! You think just because you can espy in other people's business, you can accuse your own sister for this kind of justification?"

Tenma looked at her in a glare, as she said, "Yes. I want to know… and make it honest… I want the truth."

Yakumo turned around and sighed in disdain. She then said to her sister, "You really wanna know? And I thought you'd be stupid to understand me."

Tenma nodded yes, as she demanded to Yakumo, "What did you do to our respective besties?"

Yakumo said, "Okay… But I doubt you'll like what you hear."

"Oh, I won't like it, but I _am_ rather curious."

Yakumo smirked, as she turned to her, "But then again, why should I listen to a meddlesome little sister, who is also my snooping older sister?"

Tenma and Yakumo glared at each other, as they stared down, without moving an inch, waiting for the certain moment. As they stared down, Yakumo whispered, "You realize that Eri and Sarah are waiting for me. Move."

Tenma snuffed, "No. In fact, I'll stay here, by the door, unless you make a move for the back door. But I can catch you, anyway. I'll find out, eventually, from you…"

She then stepped back to the door, as she whispered, feeling uneasy, "But then again…"

She turned to her face and said, "It's _my _decision to make."

Yakumo asked, "Decision?"

Tenma smirked, "Yet… I already know about the _Kinetic Operators_, i.e. Eri and Sarah. Are there others?"

"How did you even know?"

"You'll understand. Besides, I left you holding them in your caring hands… having the _Kinetic Operators _as your own."

"You mean… YOU KNEW?"

"Of course. Why would I even understand my own little sister, even if she _is _a promise-keeper? No! Promise-_breaker_."

"But, Tenma… How would you even know the _Kinetic Operators_?"

"Yes, how did I know? Why… from you, of course."

"You lie!"

"Then, tell me, Yakumo. The _Kinetic Operators_. What is their sole purpose?"

"To observe the human world, and examine life, itself. They were created to simulate and befriend the human race, which includes you, me, Mikoto-Senpai, Harima-Senpai, and others. They chose to maintain their personality, at all times, as long as the robots keep their secret. Not once they let it out. The only person to learn it… was me. To observe the world, and all the humans on Earth, we had to pose them as normal and unique high school girls. Each with its own personality, set in their parameters. That would mean that the Eri you knew is exact, including her moments with Harima. And he doesn't even know of it."

"And Sarah?"

"She was built to be an imported model, when it turns out she's made in Japan. A Sarah-Ko Robot, or a Kinetic Operator, has no family. Why do you think her memories included her moments as a parentless kid? They were all MY doing. I downloaded the memories in them, and they became normal girls, like you and me."

"And that's the reason why you made them, because you wanted to observe each person, in different elements?"

"In a word… Yes."

Tenma stepped back, as she said, "Okay. I believe you. Just don't hurt Eri or Sarah, anymore."

Yakumo smiled, "Oh, thank you, Sis. You know, you're somewhat nice enough to believe me."

She went to the door, but stopped and said, "Wait… Is this a trick, Sis? Are you trying to pretend that you'd forgive me, only to follow me?"

She turned around, as Tenma glared, "You guessed, didn't you?"

They stared down, as Yakumo smiled, "I never knew it'd come to this, _Sis_. I'm ashamed of calling you my older sister, since _I _created _you_."

Tenma gasped, as she shivered, "Uh… What are you saying?"

Yakumo smirked, "Nice try, Sis. But I wasn't born, yesterday. I knew you'd trick me… _Tenma-Ko._ We'll see what happens to you, when I erase your memories, once I'm in the lab."

She reached for her iPad. But, when she felt her pockets, it was empty. She cringed, "My iPad… Where is it?"

Tenma held up Yakumo's iPad and said, "Looking for THIS?"

Yakumo cried, "GIVE IT BACK!"

Tenma held it up and examined the iPad, seeing some speech patterns and vital signs of each K.O. Yakumo watched over. Yakumo barked, "Tenma-Ko! _System override – power down_!"

Tenma did nothing, as she asked, "What was that you said?"

Yakumo was shocked, as she cringed, "Impossible… It's… It's not true!"

Tenma then said, "Pity. And to think I was the one…"

She spoke in a deep voice, "…by someone who knows about the _Kinetic Operator _mode, than you do."

"Your voice…" Yakumo whispered.

Tenma looked through the iPad and touched the _Deactivate _button on the screen. The screen then said "_Eri Drone deactivated… Sarah Drone deactivated…_" Yakumo screamed, "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Tenma touched her iPad, as Yakumo froze from her lower legs. She was stuck, as Yakumo cried, "Tenma… No! My legs… I… I can't move…"

"Uh, uh, uh. Naughty little robot…"

"No… Tenma, why are you-?"

Tenma said, "I knew you'd try to get me."

"What have you done to them?"

Tenma said, as she looked at her, "I turned them off. Their last location was in your lab… a.k.a. the room in Yagami High School… or _your secret area_. Don't worry. I had the technicians create spares of your friends."

Yakumo pleaded, "You're going to dismantle them? I beg of you! DON'T! They were perfect…"

"Yes. But perfect enough for _you _to destroy their bodies. You _ruined _two _Kinetic Operators_ – Eri-Ko and Sarah-Ko! I'm ashamed of you… Yamo-Ko!"

Yakumo's eyes widened, as she cringed in fear, "Yamo… Ko?"

Tenma smiled, as she asked, "Surprised?"

Yakumo shivered, as she was frozen stiff, standing in place, completely terrified, hearing the words from her sister. She then asked, "But how? I'm not a _Kinetic Operator!_ I can't be… I built the Kinet-!"

"WRONG! WRONG! You didn't create the _Kinetic Operators… I _did! I only built them to observe and preserve life. You were the first one, and a very delicate piece of machinery."

Yakumo cringed, as she asked, "How could you say that? I'm not a robot. I am not… I'm… I'm…"

She still couldn't move her arms, as Tenma said, "Yes. You are. Not only you're a special _Kinetic Operator… _but a _very bad _girl. You shouldn't have disobeyed me, my dear K.O. Sis, understand, my dear. I created you to be observant to the world, even if I had to play as a doey-eyed idiot, to wait for your response. I had such intelligence, after the 3rd year of middle school, which increased my awareness, after the pervert was trying to make a pass at me. I pretended to be like that, only to see how you'd response, and I'm a high school student. And also, I wouldn't let a soul know about the _Kinetic Operators… _just yet. I left you in charge of the business, as you mend and repair Eri-Ko… But when she showed wear-n-tear, you decided to wreck her, by harboring parts from the Sarah-Ko! You should've called the techies about it, but you decided to go for a sacrificial lamb in our KO fields."

"Tenma… I don't… remember that… moment…"

"Naturally… You were too busy with _your _life that you forgotten the important job in your function…"

She continued, as she walked around her, "Sis… You were only to prepare the Kinetic Operators, and replace their own body. But you went greedy, and tore Sarah apart. But you chose to test them, anyway, without the stupid technicians to cover the body repairs… One of the technicians called me, after I gave you the bag for Eri. I had to plant a tracking device in it, in order to know your movements."

_The technician was on the phone with Tenma, as Yakumo was sound asleep, "Ma'am, Yamo-Ko is sound sleeping. Shall I give the order?"_

_Tenma replied, "No. Leave her. When the time's right, we'll strike. But I will handle Yakumo, personally."_

_The technician nodded, "Yes, ma'am."_

Yakumo was shaken in fear, as small whirring sounds were made, by her shaking. She sobbed, "No… I'm not a robot… You can't become that intelligent."

She continued to make whirring noises, as Tenma approached her. She scolded, "I am… During middle school, I kept a straight face, making sure YOU don't foul up. By the time high school came, I created Eri… and a year later, you needed company, so I created Sarah. It was perfect. You were sleeping, all the time, and you needed some closure to your constant sleep modes. So, I made Sarah, as a companion for you. But you went ahead, today, to ruin her body and transfer it to Eri, ruining _two Kinetic Operators_."

She whispered in her ear, "You did all that."

Yakumo started to malfunction, as she spoke in a loop, "I am-. I am-. I am-. I am-. I am-. I am-. I am-. I am-. I am-. I am-. I am-."

Tenma held up the iPad and said, "But for now, I'll be upset that I'll lose a sister, since you'll be dismantled. You were _always _the pushy little sister I never had. After what you've done… all three _Kinetic Operators _will be restarted and rebuild, in whole. You, however, will be replaced… for good."

Yakumo kept speaking in a loop, as Tenma viewed the screen on the iPad and found Yamo-Ko's vital stats. She then pressed the _Deactivate _button, as Yakumo's whirring stopped. Her eyes went black, as she was frozen stiff. After that, she collapsed like a rag doll. Tenma smiled, but felt unhappy, as well. She called the number on her cell phone and said, "Yes, it's Tsukamoto. Yamo-Ko has been neutralized. I'll be at the lab. Are you with Eri-Ko and Sarah-Ko? Good. Have them dismantled and refurbished into new bodies, but leave their memories intact. As for Yamo-Ko, she's at my house. Pick her up, when you get the chance. Understood. Goodbye."

She hung up, as Tenma looked down at her fallen former sister. She turned away and walked out of her house, leaving Yakumo behind, motionless and dead, since Tenma plans to dispose of the robot that was her sister.

* * *

At the lab in the school, Tenma was in her lab coat and pink blouse and black skirt. Two men in white were rebuilding Eri and Sarah, in newer bodies. She then said that the new Eri-Ko 3.0 and Sarah-Ko 3.02 will be up and running, by the end of the week. One technician asked Tenma, "So, what of Yamo-Ko?"

Tenma said, "Don't worry about her. She's spare parts, now. Of course, we'll start again, from step one, and we'll have the _New Yakumo _ready. We can make her better, faster, and more alert."

She then turned to a pod, as it had a robot that looked like Yakumo inside. She was in a chrome blue school swimsuit, with the patch on her chest saying "_Yamo-Ko Ver. 2.11_". She was motionless, with her eyes closed. She then said to the robot inside, "Soon… Soon… _You'll _be my sister. After all, you will be observing the world, and _not_ playing your own brand of god, like your outdated predecessor."

She called to the technician, "When you are done, pick up Yamo-Ko, and have her dismantled, immediately. But salvage some of the memories she have, except for her true identity _and _her role as the creator of the Kinetic Operators."

The technician said, "Yes, ma'am."

Tenma smiled, with a slightly evil look on her face, "Soon, we shall continue the project, expanding from 3 K.O.s to hundreds. But we'll see what happens then."

The technician added, "Ma'am, why hundreds?"

Tenma softly replied, "Simple… I'm going to increase the populace of Japan, and even the world, with our _Kinetic Operators_, posing as humans, acting as humans, and working as humans… This isn't just world domination… the human populace has been decreasing, every year. They won't just be _observing_ the human world… they will be _replacing _them. It is time… we make a change…"

She whispered to the Yakumo Robot, still in her pod, "…and it starts with you… My _sister_…"

**XXXXX**

At Tenma's house, Yakumo was still on the floor, limp like a rag doll, as she was no longer moving. As she was on the floor, a lone tear came out of her left eye.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
